


What's the Hurt in Trying?

by barrettbluejeans



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Impregnation, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, lots of nuzzling, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrettbluejeans/pseuds/barrettbluejeans
Summary: “C’mon, love,” he whispered, “how can we best please you?” He placed another reassuring kiss right behind her ear.“I… I want to try for a baby.”Finn and Ezra froze.





	1. No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and it's also incredibly self-indulgent, so please bear with me on this one.

It was once again winter in Lunaris. Finn was grateful that he could not feel the cold, but he would use any excuse to stay under the covers with his lovers. Ezra’s little twinkling lights cast a soft glow over the heap of them on the bed, hidden amongst the cushions and blankets. Fallon lay sandwiched between them, Finn tucked around her buttocks, Ezra’s legs tangled in hers. His fingers were softly stroking along her hip and upper thigh, eliciting little shivers from her whenever he reached a sensitive spot. Finn nuzzled his nose into Fallon’s temple, inhaling the rich, floral scent of jasmine on her, which paired nicely with Ezra’s vanilla musk.

This was how many of their evenings began. Fallon would return home from work, exhausted after mediating between August, Piper, and any other members of the enforcers. Having a level head never made anything easier for her. Ezra would close the shop after dealing with customers or whatever trouble Omen or Alkar managed to get into. After the wards were put up, Finn would rise out of the catacombs, grateful to finally relax after a day with his clan underground. After a cup of tea and a decent meal, the three of them would take turns undressing each other. There was no urgency in their actions. They had been with each other long enough to not feel the need to desperately rip each other’s clothes off, to be as close as physically possible. There was something to be said for comfortable intimacy. They were perfectly content to simply lie with each other, to enjoy being in each other’s presence and warm embrace.

Ezra placed lazy, chaste kisses on Fallon’s shoulder and she hummed in encouragement, tangling her fingers into the soft curls at the base of his neck. Finn reached his hand over her thigh to lace his fingers with Ezra’s and rubbed his thumb softly over his knuckles. Fallon turned her head and met Finn’s lips with her own. Kissing Fallon was like diving off a cliff into the ocean. The thrill of it took your breath away (if you had any) and made your stomach drop, but something about it drew you back, made you crave more. He wondered if Ezra felt similarly. The way he was practically purring at the feel of her fingers in his hair gave that away.

Finn coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, secretly delighting in the way he felt her heartbeat flutter. He hitched his hardening cock forward into her plush backside and practically growled in response to the groan she let out. Ezra brought his hand up to her chest, cupping her breast and grazing his thumb over her nipple. He pressed open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin. He rolled her now raised nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. She broke away from Finn, his gold eyes blown black as his pupils dilated to match her own brown ones. Her chest heaved and her eyes rolled back as Ezra brought his mouth to her other breast, laving over the rosy flesh. Her hand gripped harder into his hair, urging him to continue. Finn smirked, fully aware of how talented Ezra could be with his mouth.

“Ezra,” she moaned, “ah oh f-fuck.” 

Finn let his hand drift down her thigh and between her legs. His fingers found the wet heat of her folds and he brought them up to lightly tease her clit, causing her breath to stutter and her heart rate to climb even more at the feel of his cold fingers.  
“What a good girl,” he murmured, “all ready and wet for us.”

She sighed softly at his praise, reveling in it. Ezra pulled his mouth off where he was sucking at her chest with a wet pop. He raised his head to look at Finn, emerald eyes ablaze. Their eye contact was heated and Finn could feel his cock twitch from the intensity.

“How do you want us, my dove?” Ezra purred at Fallon, running his hand up and down her side. She turned to look at him curiously.

“Is… is it up to me tonight?” A flush flooded her cheeks and chest.

“I don’t see why not,” Finn said, twirling his finger lazily around her clit, not daring to apply pressure yet. He loved how her body trembled when he teased her.

“Well,” her cheeks grew even redder and her eyes darted downward, not wanting to make contact with either of them, “there has been something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Hmm, is that so my queen?” Finn dipped his head to press a kiss to the back of her neck. She smelled so good, so wickedly enticing. 

“Yes um, I was wondering if, well, if we could maybe try…” Her heart was beating so quickly Finn feared it may burst from her chest. Even Ezra noticed her anxiety.

“Dove, whatever it is there’s nothing you should be worried about.” Concern laced strongly in his voice. He took her face in his hands rubbing her jaw softly with his thumb. Finn removed his hand from her entrance and rubbed soothing circles on her hip.

“C’mon, love,” he whispered, “how can we best please you?” He placed another reassuring kiss right behind her ear.

“I… I want to try for a baby.”

Finn and Ezra froze.

“You know what? Nevermind. Forget I suggested it. We’re too busy for a baby and I don’t want to mess with our dynamic. Plus they’re a huge responsibility and do we even have space for one and I don’t even know if you guys like children so just forget I said anything at all!” Her voice grew frantic at the end, reaching a shriller pitch. Finn’s heart nearly shattered as he felt her trembling in his arms.

“Fallon,” Ezra whispered, sitting up. She had covered her face with her hands and was breathing too quickly. Ezra tried to pry her fingers away. “Fallon,” he said again, louder this time. “Look at me, love.” She slowly removed her hands, her dark eyes shining wetly with tears that threatened to fall. “There you are. You’re okay, dove. Everything’s okay.” He stroked her hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry,” she hiccupped, “I know it’s stupid.

Finn, who had been staring dumbly, not knowing how to respond, felt something in him snap.

“It’s not stupid,” he exclaimed, sitting up sharply. Fallon blinked at him in surprise

“Finn…” Ezra reached his hand out to calm him.

“Fallon, what you want is perfectly reasonable. You have no reason to think that we wouldn’t want that too, or that we would judge you for wanting to have a family.” His eyes flared and he could feel Ezra’s heart rate rise in interest.

“I would be lying if I said I’d never considered the possibility,” Ezra confessed, turning a remarkable shade of crimson, “but what with us being in constant danger and Finn’s immortality making it hard to maintain human connections, it was always something I pushed aside as nothing but a dream.”

“But we’re safe now, Ez. And all I want is to make you happy,” Finn gripped their hands, “Both of you.” Ezra’s nose crinkled as he smiled, a beautiful blush covering his freckles.

“Truly, I could imagine nothing more spectacular than raising a family with you both,” said Ezra. He pressed a kiss to Fallon’s forehead. Finn allowed himself to hear his thoughts.

_The image of you round with child, with my child, little curly-haired children running around, you nursing our baby, I would get to be a father, Finn would get to be a father, you would make such a beautiful mother._ Finn smirked. 

____

“So tender, Ez,” he teased. Ezra shot him a look. Fallon propped herself up on her elbows.

“So then, what you’re saying is…”

“We would love to try,” Finn said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her palm. Ezra was practically beaming, his heart thumping excitedly. Fallon looked dangerously close to crying again, a mix of emotions clouding her eyes.

“Finn?”

“Yes, my queen?”

“I read somewhere,” she started, “Is it true that – “ 

“Vampires are infertile? Yes, unfortunately. A dead thing cannot bring life into the world.” Ezra frowned disapprovingly at him. “I can’t technically be the father. Ezra would be the one to impregnate you – “

“It will be your baby as much as it is mine,” Ezra snapped. “You will be their father no matter the circumstances. The same as me.” Finn blinked at him, at a loss for words.

“Oh darling,” Fallon breathed, sitting up fully, “was that ever in doubt?” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then one on Ezra’s lips. “I love you. Both of you. So, so much.”

“And we love you,” Ezra said softly.

“Thank you for everything.” She wrapped her arms around their shoulders, nuzzling into them. “We don’t have to try right away. Just knowing you’re willing is enough for me.” Finn felt Ezra’s heart rate rise once again.

“I disagree,” Ezra choked out, and Finn chuckled at the obvious tent he was sporting under the blanket. “There’s truly no time like the present.”

“My queen,” Finn purred, “It seems as though someone is rather eager to see you fit to bursting with his child.”

“Finnegan,” Ezra hissed, his blush spreading to his chest.

“Oh? Is that so?” Fallon giggled, pulling back to look into his emerald eyes. Hers shone with a wicked glimmer. “Is that something you’d like to see?” She ran her hand over her lower abdomen and Ezra bit his lip hard, practically trembling with either embarrassment or lust. She was practically purring, her words dripping with carnality. “You’d like to fill me over and over again? To see me swell with our baby?” He groaned as her hand snuck under the blanket, rubbing his erection. She pressed her lips to his ear, her chest flush with his. “Oh, you would like that very much. To see me so big with our baby that I could hardly move, knowing that you did that to me.” Finn’s own cock stood to attention at her words as he realized that he would also like that very much.

“You are something else,” Ezra growled, and pushed her on her back, straddling her and taking her lips in his. She squealed in delight, which quickly turned into a moan as his tongue plowed into her mouth and his hands found their way to her breasts again. Her nipples were rosy and hard, demanding attention as his hands cupped and squeezed her. Finn leaned back and took in the sight of the two of them, taking himself in his hand and stroking his length. Ezra kissed along her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin around her collarbone. He continued making his way down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking hard. She keened when he scraped them softly with his teeth.

“Just think,” Finn panted, “soon those will be swollen with milk, and Ez will have to share his favorite things with our child.” Ezra pulled off, making an obscene slurping sound and shooting a glaring look at Finn. “What’s the matter, dearest? Didn’t think that far ahead?”

“As if I would be jealous of a baby,” Ezra scoffed.

“Ez,” Fallon interrupted, “you’re neglecting me here.”

“Apologies, dove.” Ezra returned to kissing his way down her body, nuzzling at the skin below her bellybutton in a way that made Finn’s heart melt, and spread her thighs apart to lick a long, wet stripe up her entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp from her, followed by a shaky sigh.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” he hummed and continued to go down on her with a burning vigor. 

The smell of their combined arousal rolled over Finn. He was drunk on it. He settled in next to Fallon, turning her head to him and capturing her mouth in his. She bit and tugged at his bottom lip, sending a flare of arousal through him. Ezra was always more of a biter than she was, but she knew how much Finn adored it. With the hand that wasn’t tangled in Ezra’s hair, she gripped Finn’s cock, giving him light, teasing strokes. The heat of her hand was intoxicating on his cold skin, and he marveled at her ability to multitask as Ezra was thoroughly ravishing her with his tongue.

“Ezra,” Finn crooned, “I believe our queen is ready for you to fill her.” Ezra raised his head from between her legs, which he had hitched over his shoulders. She whined at the loss of contact and Finn quickly hushed her with a soft nip to her lip. Ezra’s face from the nose down was shiny with slick and his pupils were blown wide, only a thin ring of emerald remaining.

“C’mere,” Finn growled, and Ezra surged forward, meeting Finn and capturing his mouth. Finn licked the taste of Fallon off his jaw, reveling in the flavor that was so entirely hers. Fallon’s chest was heaving as she watched them together. Her hand wandered to rub at her clit, desperately seeking release.

“Ezra,” she groaned, “I need you inside me. Now.” Finn finished lapping up the slick from his face and gave him one more lingering kiss.

“Go on, daddy. You heard her,” Finn breathed out when they parted. Ezra positioned himself over Fallon and kissed her roughly, with more tongue than anything else.

“You’re awfully needy, dove,” Ezra exhaled, smirking, rolling his hips against her, merely grazing his cock against her entrance.

“Ezra, please!” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him close. “I need you to fill me. I need you to fuck your baby inside me.”

“Oh, dove, that’s no way to get what you want,” Ezra teased with another roll of his hips, “Ask nicely.”

“P-please, Ezra. Can you please fuck me?” she wailed.

“With pleasure,” Ezra grinned wickedly, leaning back on his knees and grabbing her by the hips. He flipped her onto her stomach deftly and she propped herself up on her knees, presenting herself to him. Neither Finn nor Ezra ever tired of the sight of her on all fours, so shamelessly wanton, so needy for them. Finn leaned back against the headboard, taking himself in hand, again, thoroughly enjoying the debauched sight of his two lovers in front of him. Ezra grabbed at the plush flesh of her ass, placing a loving kiss and a quick nip to it before lining himself up to her entrance.

“Soft or rough, my dove?” he asked, his cock straining and practically weeping pre-cum, having been up to this point fairly ignored. Ezra was always willing to put the pleasure of others before his own.

“Let Finn decide,” Fallon huffed out, meeting his gaze. “How do you want him to take me, darling?” Finn bit his lip to keep from taking her himself.

“Fuck her hard and rough, Ez. Just what our queen deserves.” Ezra didn’t have to be told twice before plunging into her in one swift motion, sheathing himself fully.

“Fuck,” they both groaned at the same time before Ezra pounded into her again, picking up a frantic, desperate rhythm.

“Hah, Fallon, you. Feel. So. Fucking. Amazing,” he grit out between each thrust. She moaned in response and Ezra pressed down on the small of her back, signaling her to press her chest and head to the bed, her ass raised higher with the new position. Ezra moaned as he buried himself deeper at this angle and she sighed in pleasure, meeting him thrust for thrust. She groped blindly at the sheets until she found Finn’s hand and gripped it tightly.

“That’s it, baby,” Finn hummed. “You’re taking him so well. You’ll be swollen and heavy with our baby in no time. You’ll look so beautiful pinned down by the weight of our child, begging to be filled over and over again, so fucking desperate for our cocks.”

“Fucking hell, Finnegan,” Ezra growled, his hips taking up a furious pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was downright vulgar and punctuated by the sharp cries of Fallon as Ezra reached around her to work at her clit.

“Oh, Finn,” she moaned, “keep talking.”

“You’ll be a goddess. You won’t be able to hunt anymore, you’ll be too heavy. One of us will have to wait on you at all times. You’ll be begging for us to take you just like this. Your belly will hang so heavy that it will brush the bed.” She clutched at his fingers even tighter.

“Ohh, oh Ezra I’m about to – I’m going to – “

“Let. Go. My. Dove,” Ezra panted. Finn could tell he wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer by the erratic thrusting his hips. With a hard jerk and the press of his fingers on her clit, Fallon was coming with a shout. Ezra pistoned into her throughout her finish then pulled out quickly and flipped her onto her back before she had time to cry out. He sheathed into her again in one quick motion and continued to thrust roughly, burying his face into the crook of her neck and mouthing at her desperately, leaving wet sloppy kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Their hair stuck to their foreheads with sweat. Ezra’s breaths were ragged and his hips were stuttering as his release drew nearer.

“C’mon, baby,” Fallon encouraged, raking her nails down his back, “come for me. Put your fucking baby in me.”

Ezra arched into her and came hoarsely with a shout that pitched into a breathy whimper. Fallon whispered soothing words into his ear as he convulsed in his aftershocks, spilling into her as much as his body would allow.

“That’s it, Ez, so beautiful,” Finn cooed, moving over to sweep Ezra’s damp hair off his forehead and pressing a kiss to his temple. Fallon locked eyes with Finn.

“Your turn, my love,” she breathed. Finn chuckled.

“Patience, my queen, let’s tend to Ez first. I think you may have pulled his soul out through his cock.” Ezra muttered something in indignation, but it was muffled into Fallon’s shoulder. 

“I think he might fall asleep inside me,” Fallon sighed amusedly, playing with the hair at his nape. 

“He just wants to ensure that his seed takes.” Finn rubbed his cool hand soothingly along his sweaty back, sending shivers trembling through him.

“Mmm, feels good,” Ezra mumbled.

“I know, dearest,” said Fallon, “but Finn has been sorely ignored and I would so like to reward him for his beautiful words earlier.” Ezra raised his head groggily and looked at Finn with hazy eyes.

“Finnegan, you can’t just go saying stuff like that without thinking. You almost killed me.” He hissed as he slid out of Fallon, cold air not agreeing with his oversensitive cock.

“Oh, you liked that did you?” Finn waggled his eyebrows. 

“Well, it certainly did something to me,” Ezra shot back, lying down next to Fallon, “something incredibly overwhelming. You’ll have to forgive me, Finnegan, I don’t think I’ll be able to assist you right now.”

“You’ve done more than enough, my love.” Fallon leaned over to kiss him gently. “All you need to do is watch.”

“That I can do,” Ezra smiled. Fallon settled herself between Finn’s legs, placing kisses on his inner thighs. His cock, which had softened somewhat during their post-orgasm haze, twitched slightly at the prospect of her mouth being near. She bit at the juncture of his hip and thigh, sucking hard and causing him to hiss through his teeth. She did the same to the other one and Finn wished he could bruise so that he could be reminded of this moment of roughness that Fallon so rarely displayed. She raised her eyes to him, darkened gold irises meeting the warmth of her brown ones and he was floored once again by how much he loved this woman. His tender thoughts were broken, however, when she brought her lips to the head of his cock, kissing it softly before taking it into her mouth. She sucked lightly, grazing it with her teeth on the way up, and Finn could see flashes of stars behind his eyelids. She licked a wet stripe up his shaft before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. She could never fit him all, but she was never one to turn down that challenge. Finn groaned as she sucked hard. He loved the pressure her mouth could provide, the tight wet heat of her throat, the dexterity of her tongue as she bobbed up and down on his length. She came up slowly, sucking hard and pulling off with a wet pop. He was trembling now, his body wound tight as a bowstring. Her eyes flashed up at him through her thick, dark lashes demurely.

“Come here, you,” Finn growled, yanking her up and grabbing her hips, pulling her flush into his lap. He captured her mouth with his, nipping at her lower lip and tasting copper. She moaned deliciously, grinding into him. 

“I need to be inside you,” he grunted. She hummed in agreement, and that was all the permission he needed to lift her hips and slide her onto his cock in one fluid motion.

“Oh, fuck yes,” she moaned, throwing her head back and arching into him. 

“This isn’t going to last long,” he grunted, thrusting up into her, “you two really riled me up.”

“I won’t apologize for that,” Ezra quipped from his end of the bed. “You also might have to do most of the work, she’s pretty boneless.” Fallon huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, hah, and whose fault is that?”

“Again, dove, not apologizing. You were amazing.”

“You are amazing, my queen.” Finn buried his face in her neck, inhaling her Ezra-sex-jasmine scent. “You’re going to make the perfect mother.” He grabbed her ass and pulled her into him, using it as leverage to thrust deeper. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He could sense Fallon was close to coming undone as well. Heat was coiling in his pelvis, her frantic heartbeat encouraging him to go harder, faster. Her breath was coming out in shaky moans and he was close, he was so close. She pressed her mouth to his neck and bit him, hard, and his resolve snapped and he was coming, spilling into her in thick ropes. He could feel her coming around him, her walls pulsing around his oversensitive cock, her teeth still clenched tightly onto the skin of his throat. She released him, panting, and he kissed her sweetly, peppering kisses all over her cheeks, nose, and sweaty forehead. 

“Oh, my queen, I believe you have unlocked something truly wonderful.” She slid off of him, tumbling next to Ezra who snuggled in at her side, stroking her abdomen fondly.

“I’m glad,” she grinned, “because I intend to continue until I’m well and truly pregnant.”

“Oh, dove,” Ezra crooned, “we will certainly hold you to that.”

Finn truly considered himself the luckiest man alive-ish to be able to love the two most precious people in existence. He hoped he would soon love three.


	2. The Telltale Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re trying to distract me so that we don’t make it to the market on time.” She struggled to keep her face straight.
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”
> 
> “Sneaky girl.”

Ezra woke up to the sight of Fallon’s rosy lids, dark lashes, and parted lips, her breathing deep in slumber. Her dark hair was a mess around her face and he thought in amusement how she never failed to look absolutely gorgeous like this, so unbothered by the need to be put together. He allowed himself this unhurried moment, to simply drink in the sight that was his lover.

Finn was back in the catacombs, having left at some point in the night so he wouldn’t turn into a pile of ashes when the sun hit him in the morning. Such was their routine. The sun on this particular winter morning was barely peeking through the blanket of clouds covering them and was not nearly bright enough – early as it was – to wake Fallon from her slumber.

It had been almost a month and a half since Fallon revealed her desire to have a baby, and since that night Finn and Ezra maintained that every round of sex they had involved Ezra finishing inside of her, as his was the only seed that would take. This wasn’t to say that the three of them lacked passion. The sex itself was not solely to a purpose, but the desire was fueled by the thoughts of Fallon’s womb being filled and the trio becoming parents.

They knew it would be foolish of them to think it would take within the first month of trying, but that did nothing to inhibit their eagerness. They wouldn’t quit until it was certain that Fallon was carrying their child. Ezra couldn’t blame Fallon for being exhausted after the previous week of nightly marathon sex they had – he certainly was – and the dark circles under her eyes were a testament to that, however, he remembered quickly why his brain had forced him to wake up at the crack of dawn.

He sat up, stretching languidly, his spine cracking into place. Fallon shifted slightly in her sleep and let out a breathy little sigh. He smiled at her ability to make him fall in love with her over and over again with no effort at all on her part. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Wake up, dove,” he whispered, “we have to head over to the market before it gets crowded.”

She groaned softly and blinked awake. Her brown eyes locked with his emerald ones briefly and she frowned.

“Ezra, it’s barely even light outside,” she grumbled, her voice groggy with sleep. “And it’s my day off. Just let me sleep for a little longer.” She pulled the blankets tight around herself and burrowed deeper into the bed.

“Come on, you promised. You know all the best picks go early.” He yanked the blankets off her, earning him a shriek.

“Ezra it’s cold!”

He laughed, “Well, maybe if you had thrown on pajamas before bed you wouldn’t be so cold.” She glared at him, but she couldn’t help but quirk up the corners of her mouth, trying desperately not to smile.

“I thought you liked it when I slept naked,” she grumbled, but her eyes shone with mischief. She brought her hands up to fondle at her chest. “I like it when you do. I like to feel you,” she traced her nipples with her forefingers, “all of you.” Ezra bit his lip, a flush darkening his cheeks. 

“You are wicked.” She giggled and reached out to him. He rolled on top of her kissing her fervently. He brought his hand to her breast and squeezed and she broke the kiss with a shout.

“Stop! Stop, they’re really sore!” Ezra pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Dove? Did I hurt you?” He sat back on his heels. “I’m so sorry! Oh, gods, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m all right, Ezra, they’re just tender,” she said, placing a hand on his cheek. “I think my cycle’s coming on” His eyebrows formed a concerned crease between them. She smiled softly, “Don’t make that face, you didn’t do anything wrong. Now come back here.”

“…All right.” He wasn’t entirely convinced, but he leaned down to capture her lips in another searing kiss. Her fingers wove their way into his hair and he bucked his hips when she gave it a sharp tug. He groaned and pulled away from her again. She let out a whine at his absence.

“No, no, I see what you’re trying to do, dove.”

“Hmm, and what would that be?” she feigned confusion but had a knowing look in her eyes.

“You’re trying to distract me so that we don’t make it to the market on time.” She struggled to keep her face straight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sneaky girl.” He crawled down her body, keeping his eyes on hers.

“Is it working?” she giggled, then gasped at the feel of his mouth on her entrance, her eyes fluttering closed and her head hitting the pillow.

He brought his head up briefly to make eye contact with her once again and smirked. “I’ll punish you later. Or let Finnegan see to it.”

She whimpered, “Promise?” and sighed happily as he went down on her, effectively whiling away the rest of the morning.

~~~

After an hour or so of lovemaking, Ezra successfully persuaded Fallon out of bed and into the middle of town with him. It was still early enough that the sun was not yet high in the sky, but even with the cold temperature and inch of snow on the ground, the market was crowded with people.

“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t realize that it would be so packed,” said Fallon, bundled up in multiple scarves and a hat. Her eyes were practically the only thing visible and it worried him that they still seemed so tired. “I know you wanted to stock up on some of the winter herbs.” The stand he frequented had sold out of all the mint and all the sage and thyme left had gone floppy. They were too late for the choice picks, so they decided to head to The Wolf for an early lunch.

“Oh, dove, don’t worry yourself.” He placed a hand on her back and looked down at her, smirking his lady (and man)-killer smile, “besides, we both know I was just as eager to get lost in you.” A brilliant blush painted her cheeks.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad. I did promise you I would go after all.” He pulled her in close to him and kissed the top of her hatted head.

“I know you’ve been tired lately. I should have let you sleep on your day off.” She stepped back to look at him.

She frowned and pulled her scarf down. “What makes you say that?” He turned around. Her nose was tinged pink from the cold, but her usually honey-toned skin was pale, the dark circles more pronounced. He swallowed, his eyebrows drawing up in worry.

“Well, dove, we’ve been very uh,” he cleared his throat, “ _occupied_ as of late.” Her eyebrow quirked up. He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. “I just worry that you’re wearing yourself out. I don’t want you to put any unnecessary pressure on yourself.” She jerked away and hurt flashed across her face.

She said, “I’m not that delicate, Ezra. And I’m not wearing myself out either.”

“No, Fallon, I wasn’t suggesting that you’re delicate. I know very well that you’re not, but I know how important having a baby is and I don’t want you stressing yourself out over it because we can take all the time you need. It will happen when it happens.”

“Well, I don’t want to disappoint you!” she shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Passersby stopped to look in their direction.

“Dove, it’s hardly been a month.” He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. “Besides, you couldn’t possibly disappoint Finn or me.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She sniffled and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes to stem the flow of them.

“Sorry, Ez. I don’t know what’s come over me,” she muttered. He drew her tight against him. The passersby decided they were no longer interesting to watch and walked on.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I just love you and I want to make sure you’re okay.” He squeezed her and her arms wrapped around him in turn.

“I love you too,” she whispered, squeezing him back.

“We’ll have a baby, Fallon. Finn and I will see to it, don’t you worry.”

“I’m never worried,” she grumbled.

“Liar.” That got a small laugh from her, and for that, Ezra was satisfied.

“Now,” he said, stepping back, “what say we go and get something to eat. You must be starving.” He was alarmed, however, at the greenish tinge of her face.

“Umm, Ezra I don’t think–” she broke off and covered her mouth, stumbled to the side of the road and promptly vomited into a holly bush.

“Fallon!” He rushed over to her and propped her up, rubbing a soothing hand over her back and sending healing magic through it. She coughed again, retching another stream of last night’s dinner onto the frozen ground. “Oh dove,” he murmured at the sound of her small whimper, “you’re okay. I’ve got you.” She heaved again, though just bile came up. “Get it all out, darling.” She breathed raggedly, sucking as much air into her lungs as she could muster. She stayed hunched over for a few more moments before she drew the back of her hand across her mouth and shakily stood up.

“Are you all right, dove?” She breathed deeply for a few seconds before replying.

“Yes, I think I’m done.” Her voice sounded very small and his heart hurt with the sound.

“Then I think we should skip lunch and head home. I’ll make you some ginger tea. How does that sound?” He still had his hand on her back and it was rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. She nodded shakily and they began a faster walk towards the shop.

~~~

As soon as they returned Ezra rushed her upstairs and drew her a hot bath.

“Ez, I appreciate the care, but you didn’t have to break out the scented oils and the candles,” she laughed, donned in a robe.

“Dove, I insist.” He bustled around the bedroom and bathroom, drawing the curtains, lighting the candles, and generally making everything as comfortable as possible. He continued, “Especially since I can’t spend much more time with you. I promised a couple of customers that I would be available for them to pick up some orders this afternoon and you know how Mrs. Hyde gets and–”

“Ezra,” she shushed him with a finger to his lip, which made him go cross-eyed. “I’m okay. I promise I’m feeling better, you don’t have to worry about me.”

He pushed the robe off her shoulders and took her hand, helping her into the tub. He pressed his mouth to her ear, “Still, you worried me earlier. I don’t even know what could have caused you to be sick.”

“It was probably just stress.” She exhaled as she immersed herself in the water. It smelled of vanilla, the scent of Ezra. “I’m all right. Go see to your customers.” He stood still, regarding her with a curious look on his face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He was tugging on his white forelock, a gesture that showed he was thinking hard about something. She held out her hand and he took it, grasping it gently.

“I am entirely sure. I’ll be right as rain after a bath and a nap.” She smiled softly and rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. He knelt beside the tub.

“I believe I also promised you a cup of tea,” he murmured, kissing her chastely on the lips.

“Yes, you did,” she laughed. “But I really am fine, don’t worry yourself.”

“All right,” he said, but made no sign of moving. He just stared at her with a lopsided smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go!” she said back. He laughed, and with one last kiss, walked out of the bathroom and down to the shop.

~~~

She hadn’t been alone in the tub for ten minutes before she heard footsteps approaching.

“Ezra, I love you, but you need to trust me when I tell you I’m fine.”

“That’s what he told me you’d say, but I figured I’d come to see for myself,” a deep voice rumbled from the doorway. Fallon sat up, startled. Water splashed onto the floor. “Also, I brought tea.”

“Finn? What are you doing up here?” He smirked, his fangs poking out.

“I could hear Ezra’s worrying from the catacombs. He was about to give himself a migraine.” She reached out her hand to him and he placed the cup of tea in it, sitting on the edge of the tub. He kissed her sweetly and swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His lips were cold against hers, they always were, but they sent a thrill through her anyway. They always did.

“I don’t know why he won’t listen to me,” she sighed when they parted. “I vomited once, I’m not dying.”

“He just can’t stand seeing people he loves hurting. It’s one of his countless charms,” Finn said.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said, taking a sip, “it is one of the reasons I love him so much. Thank you for the tea, darling.”

“You’re welcome, my queen.” She handed the cup back to him and braced her hands on the edge of the tub, rising.

“I think I’m done soaking for now,” she said, “Take me to bed.”

“With pleasure,” he grinned. He helped her out of the tub, drying her off and dressing her in her warmest, most comfortable clothes.

“I must say,” she chuckled, “I was against all the pampering at first, but I can’t deny that it’s very nice.”

“Well, my queen, we are more than happy to serve,” Finn said, then he pulled her to the bed and settled himself in behind her, pulling her back flush against his front. She sighed happily, settling into the combatting temperatures of the warm bed and Finn’s cold body.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “This is all I’ve wanted to do today. Lie in bed and cuddle. If Ezra wasn’t busy with work I would be the happiest girl in Lunaris.” Finn chuckled warmly and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, breathing in the scent of her, the jasmine smell he loved so much combined with the vanilla scent of Ezra. Her heartbeat reached the calm pace it took on when she relaxed, and he allowed it to wash over him, to soothe him as if it were his own. And yet, he heard something that made him pause.

“Fallon,” he murmured.

“Yes, love?”

“Are you aware that you suddenly have two heartbeats?”

“What are you talking about?” she laughed.

“Well, there’s _your_ heartbeat,” he said, placing his hand on her chest, “and then there’s another one,” his hand slid down her stomach, “right here.” His hand was below her waist, right between her hips. Her breathing became shallow and she clutched his hand.

“Finnegan… You’re not serious, are you?” Her voice was soft. The hope in it was quivering right on the edge of the words.

“Fallon,” he breathed, “I… I think you might be pregnant.” She pushed herself away from him and turned over to face him. Her eyes were wide as they met his huge, excited smile.

“Really?” she whispered. “You really think so?”

He didn’t realize it until he felt the tears running down his cheeks that he was crying. “Yes,” he beamed, “I really think you’re pregnant.”

“We’re gonna have a baby,” she breathed. Finn laughed breathlessly, his golden eyes shining.

“Finn, we’re having a baby!” She grabbed his face and pressed a firm, teary kiss to his lips. Finn smiled through the kiss and she couldn’t help but smile too. She gasped, rolling herself off the bed.

“We have to tell Ezra!” she shouted. She ran over to the staircase and shouted from the top, customers be damned, “Ezra! Come up here!” Something clattered downstairs as Ezra most likely dropped something in a rush and footsteps stomped rapidly up the stairs.

“What’s happening? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” His eyes were wild and he was breathing heavily. Fallon grabbed his hands, pulling him into the bedroom and kissing him soundly. He pulled away and looked between the two of them. “Finn, are you crying?”

“I’m pregnant,” Fallon laughed. “Ezra, I’m pregnant!” He inhaled sharply.

“What?”

“She’s pregnant, Ez. I heard the heartbeat,” Finn said as he approached them.

“Oh wow,” Ezra said, voice trembling as he clapped a hand over his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes and flowed freely down his cheeks. Fallon reached out and wiped the tears away. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he returned the embrace, pressing his face into her neck. “I can’t believe it,” he sniffled.

“I can,” Finn laughed. “What with the way we’ve been going at it. Like rabbits.”

“Finnegan,” Ezra whined, “you’re ruining this beautiful moment.” Fallon laughed breathily.

“Oh yeah? Well, how ‘bout I ruin it a little more?” He wrapped his arms around the two of them and lifted them into the air, spinning them around.

“Finn!” Fallon shrieked with laughter, “Put me down!”

“Oh, I can’t! I’m just too happy!” Finn bellowed.

“Mr. Lyon?” a woman’s voice called from downstairs, “Is everything all right?”

“Finnegan, set us down,” Ezra hissed. Finn chuckled and placed them gently on the floor, Fallon still giggling. “Um, yes, Mrs. Hyde, I’ll be down shortly!” He wiped his eyes and straightened out his shirt as best as he could. “Sorry, dove, I have to see to this. I promise we’ll celebrate later.”

“Of course, Ez,” Fallon smiled and kissed him once more. “We’ll just be up here.”

“I’ll close up as soon as I can. Take care of her, Finn,” he said. Finn kissed him softly.

“Whatever you say, daddy,” he winked. Ezra flushed all the way down to his chest.

“I love you both,” he smiled, emerald eyes sparkling.

~~~

The three of them laid on the bed that night, for the first time in many weeks having exhausted themselves simply by enjoying each other, the pressure to get Fallon pregnant having been removed.

“I still can’t believe it,” said Finn from where he was resting his head on Fallon’s abdomen. Her fingers carded through his dark waves.

“I can,” said Ezra from where he was lying beside Fallon. He traced the outline of her bare nipple. “The sore breasts, the exhaustion, the vomiting, not to mention the emotions.” Fallon wrinkled her nose at that. “I suspected, but I figured it was too good to be true.”

“It does seem that way. That it’s almost too perfect,” Fallon said.

“Well, it’s perfect and true,” Finn hummed, “and they have a strong little heartbeat.”

“I envy that you can hear them,” Ezra sighed.

“It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard,” Finn chuckled and placed a kiss to her belly. Fallon sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, dove?” Ezra searched her face for any signs of hurt.

“Nothing, I’m just incredibly happy,” Fallon smiled through her tears. Ezra pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“As am I, my dove. You’re going to make such a perfect mother.”

“And you are both going to be incredible fathers, I just know it.”

“Hello little one,” Finn murmured to her belly, pressing his ear back against it, “we’re all very excited to meet you. You are already so unbelievably loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive! Sorry that took me so long, I've been busy with finals, then a trip to Virginia, then a trip to New York, and then a trip to Illinois, but now I'm back home and I hope to be updating this more regularly!

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly embellished the timeline a little bit, given that I have no idea how the game ends yet, but hopefully you could suspend your disbelief. And if you made it this far, thank you for reading!


End file.
